Nice Guys Finish Last!
by Belles7
Summary: Akashi Seijuro and Kuroko are going on a date, but why's Akashi being so OOC? Join the ride and read as Kuroko experiences the jerk side of his ex-captain! A/N: may result in my death, but oh well.
1. Chapter 1

**Nice Guys Finish Last**

* * *

><p>AN: Not a high school story. Takes place after high school. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer(for the use of lyrics): **This story is based off the youtube video/song: _Nice Guys Finish Last_ by Chester See, Nigahiga, and Kevjumba. I tweaked the lyrics a bit to make it fit Akashi and Kuroko.

Summary: Akashi Seijuro and Kuroko are going on a date, but why's Akashi being so OOC? Join the ride and read as Kuroko experiences the jerk side of his ex-captain!

* * *

><p><em>Nice guys finish last, that's why I'll treat you like trash.<em>

_It's not what I really wanna do,_

_but you only date bad guys so I'll give you my best try_

_to treat you the way you want me to_

Akashi Seijuro and Kuroko Tetsuya were going on a date tonight. An hour prior to their date, the heir to the Akashi Corporation intently watched/observed a certain clip that promised excellent date results. The red head intended on making this the best date ever, especially since Kuroko recently went on a date with that Kagami guy. Of course, Akashi always knew his phantom would reject the Seirin ace. _No one can have Tetsuya,_ Akashi thought as he smirked at the computer screen.

* * *

><p><em>I never open the door...<em>

Fast forward an hour later and Akashi was driving his blue-haired date to a fancy restaurant. Normally, Akashi would have opened Kuroko's door, but he didn't this time. Kuroko didn't mind. He could do it himself. He couldn't rely on Akashi all the time.

* * *

><p><em>...or pull out a chair...<em>

They walked into the restaurant and headed over to their reserved seats. Akashi would usually pull out Kuroko's chair for him and wait for him to sit first. However, he didn't. Instead, he sat first and looked at the blue-haired man expectantly, waiting for him to sit.

Kuroko didn't mind that Akashi didn't pull his chair out this time, but he did wonder why Akashi wasn't being himself. It was in his nature to be a gentleman. The phantom shrugged it off, thinking that Akashi must've had a bad day at work today.

* * *

><p><em>You can tell me how your day was but I don't really care<em>

Kuroko sat down and gave the red head a comforting smile. "How was your day, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi told him briefly about his day. Kuroko nodded. Nothing bad happened to the red head. He sat in the silence; normally, Akashi would've asked him about his day. He always did. Wasn't it polite to return the favor?

It was painful waiting for time to pass by; Kuroko found himself feeling awkward because Akashi was so quiet. The red head only gave curt answers and blunt comments. Kuroko picked at his food. _What's the matter with him?_

* * *

><p><em>And if you ever get cold, you'll just have to hack it.<em>

_Cause I'd be cold too if I gave you my jacket_

Setting his fork down, Kuroko rubbed his arms as a gust of cold wind blew through the window. A tiny frown marred his face. _I should've brought my jacket. Kagami-kun must've got the weather wrong tonight. _He sighed, reminding himself to scold the giant red head later.

Akashi quirked a brow at the shivering male and zipped his jacket up. Well, it looks like _someone_ wasn't going to offer his jacket.

* * *

><p><em>Like whoa! <em>

_You ain't sitting up front._

_Front is for the homies, you can sit in the trunk_

_I never answer my phone when you call it._

_And when the waiter brings the bill_

_I never reach for my wallet. _

After dinner, Kuroko excused himself to the restroom. Akashi sauntered over to the clerk cashier standing behind a table. He heard a loud commotion behind him and looked at the waiting area. His former high school basketball teammates were sitting with scowls on their faces. When they saw their old captain, they smiled and ran over to him excitedly.

"Sei-chan! What're you doing here?"

"I'm on a date."

"Ooh! With who?" Reo looked around.

Hayama grinned mischievously. "It's that Kuroko guy, isn't it?"

Nebuya gawked. "No way!"

Akashi nodded. "I'm on a date with Tetsuya. What are you three doing here?"

"Ah. Well, Nebuya said he reserved us a spot here tonight but it turns out he didn't!" Hayama said, smacking the buff man's arm.

Reo sighed. "Mayuzumi just dropped us off too! He said he won't come back and pick us up!"

The three men stared at Akashi, silently pleading for a ride.

"Fine." Akashi led them out the restaurant.

Kuroko exited the restroom and looked around the restaurant. Where was Akashi? He called the red head, but there was no answer. Seconds later, he got a text from Akashi telling him to go to the cashier. He headed over to the clerk cashier who smiled. "You were with Mr. Akashi?"

"Yes. Did he go outside already?"

The man nodded. "I assume you're the one paying?"

Kuroko was surprised. Usually, Akashi was the one who insisted on covering the meal fees. The blue head didn't mind paying for the meal. He was just caught off guard. "Yes."

He pulled out his wallet and took out some cash. When he exited the restaurant and arrived at Akashi's car, he found that it was full. Reo was sitting in the shotgun seat, so he had to sit in the back between the other two.

* * *

><p><em>Nice guys finish last, that's why I'll treat you like trash.<em>

_It's not what I really wanna do,_

_but you only date bad guys so I'll give you my best try_

_to treat you the way you want me to_

Akashi drove out of the parking lot and Reo chatted with Kuroko, catching up with the phantom.

"I heard you went on a date with Kagami?"

Kuroko nodded. "How did you know, Mibuchi-san?"

Reo chuckled and tapped his temple. "I have my ways. You rejected him, eh?"

Kuroko nodded again. "Kagami-kun is a friend."

Hayama whistled. "So quick to say it. The poor guy must be heartbroken."

Kuroko shook his head. "No. Kagami-kun has a crush on someone else now."

"What? So fast!" Hayama and Nebuya remarked, shocked.

Kuroko shrugged and Reo suggested, "Let's stop by the courts, Sei-chan! We can play a quick game of basketball. Besides, the court's pretty close to Hayama's place. Then, you won't have to drop us off at his house."

Reo looked at Kuroko and wiggled his brows suggestively. "And then, you two can continue your lovely date." He winked.

* * *

><p><em>And Imma beat you in every competition<em>

Kuroko landed on his bottom as Akashi passed him, stealing the ball. _Akashi-kun and his ankle break. _Kuroko shook his head and sat, watching the red head make his way to the hoop. Akashi bent his knees, jumped, and with a swish, he made a hoop. He remembered the time Kuroko and Kagami broke past him during Winter Cup.

That Kagami guy really made his blood boil.

* * *

><p><em>Going out with the boys, you better get my permission.<em>

_Wait no! I take that back, you can't go._

_NBA showtime is on tonight and that's my favorite show._

After Reo and the other two left, Kuroko sat on the bench. He felt his phone vibrate and scanned his message. Aomine asked him if he wanted to go with the other miracles and him to watch a movie later at night.

Akashi walked over and stood in front of the blue head. "Tetsuya, who's that?"

"Aomine-kun. He wants me to watch a movie with the others tonight." Kuroko looked up at Akashi, adding, "Of course, it's after our date."

Akashi nodded, about to say yes, but then he said, "Don't go."

"Why, Akashi-kun?"

_Because he's got a crush on you too._ Akashi simply shook his head. "Because I want to watch NBA showtime with you."

He led them back to the car and drove them back to his house. Kuroko smiled at the retreating Akashi. It was nice that the red head wanted to spend time with him, but...he did want to spend time with the other miracles, too.

* * *

><p>"<em>Do I look bad in this shirt?" <em>

_Hell yeah you do!_

Kuroko fixed his blue-white striped shirt as Akashi drove them back to his house. "Ne, Akashi-kun, does this shirt make me look bad?"

Akashi stopped at the red light and turned to look at the blue head. He nodded. "Doesn't match you."

After Akashi looked the other way and continued driving, Kuroko pressed his lips into a thin line. This was his favorite shirt. He thought he looked pretty good in it. The kids were always complimenting him when he wore this shirt to school.

* * *

><p><em>Nice guys finish last, that's why I'll treat you like trash.<em>

_It's not what I really wanna do,_

_but you only date bad guys so I'll give you my best try_

_to treat you the way you want me to_

Kuroko was sitting on the couch with Akashi who simply sat and watched the basketball match, too absorbed to make conversation. The blue head looked around the spacious room. Akashi moved into this new house three months ago. It still had that new smell to it.

"Say, Akashi-kun-" Kuroko began to say when the red head held up a finger, signaling him to be quiet.

Kuroko shut his mouth and quirked a brow. He was only going to comment about the techniques in play. The kindergarten teacher sat in boredom for the next thirty minutes. Akashi didn't pay any attention to him. Kuroko cocked his head as he reflected over the date. It was completely different from their previous dates; well, _date _since they only went out together once. That was before he went on a date with Kagami.

Their previous date was a lot better than this one. Akashi was completely swoon-worthy whereas in this one, he was kind of detestable. The red head had silenced him multiple times for the sake of the show. He wasn't his polite self. He seemed to be really distant and detached. He didn't even bother to fully look at Kuroko when talking!

Kuroko positioned himself, fully looking at the red head. He grabbed the remote control and shut the television off with one simple click. "Akashi-kun."

The red head turned to look at him. "Tetsuya."

Kuroko crossed his arms. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"You're acting different. I don't like Akashi-kun acting like this."

"I'm completely normal, Tetsuya."

"No you're not."

"Are you defying me?"

"Yes. I am. Now, tell me what's wrong. I know there's something bothering, Akashi-kun. That's why you're behaving so...rude."

"Rude?"

Kuroko nodded. "You're not being the usual _you_, Akashi-kun."

Akashi crossed his arms. "I'm perfectly fine."

Kuroko sighed in frustration. "I'm gonna be frank, Akashi-kun. This date wasn't the best. It didn't even feel like a date. I understand if you're nervous, since this is our second date, but it shouldn't affect you this bad."

Akashi looked the other way. "I think you should go, Tetsuya." _Go before I hit myself for making you upset. _

"Fine." Kuroko stood up, grabbed his stuff, and left.

* * *

><p><em>But behind the scenes, he means the world to me.<em>

_I wanna tell him that he's beautiful_

_And show him that he's loved_

_Hold his hand when he's scared_

_tell him how much I care_

_But that won't win his heart because..._

_Nice guys finish last, that's why I'll treat you like trash._

_Not what I really wanna do._

Akashi shut off the light in the living room and lied on the floor. He stared at the ceiling. _God. I fucked up so bad this time._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Me: Yeah, Akashi. You really did fuck up.

Akashi: *brings out his scissor* It's all your fault, Belles. *Snip. Snip*

Me: *Scoots away* ...sorry?

Akashi: You made Tetsuya angry at me. You made me a bad guy. You're dead meat.

Me: *Offers a peaceful smile* Now, now, Akashi. Calm down. I can make you two reconcile. You just have to apol-

Akashi *throws scissor at me*

Me: *Dodges like a boss! NOT! barely saved my life* I said I'm sorry!

Akashi: Then make Tetsuya fall in love with me again. Make him not hate me anymore.

Me: Um...okay. *kicks the fallen scissor away from Akashi* Just give me some time.

*Quickly ends the conversation by clicking 'save' and updating*


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Important News**

Due to changes in my circumstance, I will be able to continue my stories again. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I apologize for all the stress and confusion. I will return to ffnet in 2 months of time once things have settled down. I will never forget all the reviews left by you wonderful readers. Thank you very much for keeping me strong when things were dark and when I was so close to abandoning you all. Seriously blessed to have people support me and my passion.

Hope to see you soon :)

Belles7.


End file.
